


Found By A Lovegood

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dumbledore's Armada's Samhain Flash Comp, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, POV Male Character, POV Ron Weasley, POV Third Person, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Luna has been Ron's rock while he's been grieving the loss of Fred. When she tries to tell him something in a typically Luna way, is he going to be all ears?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ron Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18
Collections: Samhain Flash Comp DA Discord





	Found By A Lovegood

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Samhain_Flash_Comp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Samhain_Flash_Comp) collection. 



> Prompt used: Fae/Fairies

"Luna, do you think that maybe the nargles you senate fairies?" Ron asked from where he lay in the grass, his eyes still fixed in the sky above them.

The two of them had been spending a lot of time together lately. Before the war, it would have been something that he would have been embarrassed to admit that he did but since losing Fred he had found that he didn't much care what other people thought any more, not to mention the fact that Luna seemed to understand the pain that he was feeling on a level that no-one else seemed to be able to grasp.

Everyone expected him to be able to handle the loss better. Fred wasn't his child, not was he his twin, but he was still his brother and he still loved him more than he could ever express. He knew that part of what he was feeling was survivor's guilt. He'd been the one to wear a Horcrux around his neck, to have a literal piece of Voldemort on his person, and yet it had been Fred who had been killed.

"No, I don't think so." Luna hummed, her head tilting back ever so slightly now so that the tops of their heads touched for a moment.

Ron just gave a slight nod. He figured that he might as well just roll with whatever she said now that they were close. He was still rather sceptical about whether or not the creatures that Luna had seen and/or believed in actually existed but it had come to the point where he couldn't argue with her.

"The fairies we call fairies aren't even really fairies." Luna continued. This promoted Ron to roll over onto his stomach so that he could look at her, so he could figure out whether or not she was serious. "Well, they  _ are _ fae, I'll give them that, but fairies are a separate race entirely."

Ron frowned as he watched her, as he tried to figure out whether she was serious or not, but as per usual, her face gave absolutely nothing away and he was left to only go "huh". He sort of wanted to ask what she meant by all of that, but he wasn't sure that his brain would be able to process what she was saying in the first place. Just moments ago she had been telling him that his head was filled with wrackspurts anyway.

Instead of asking, he just rolled back over and let his eyes fixed on the sky once more. If she wanted to elaborate then he wasn't going to stop her, but half the time the things that Luna had to say made absolutely no sense.

Slowly Ron's eyes closed and he let himself zone out. He was pretty good at zoning out lately, but he wasn't going to call that a bad thing when it was probably the only time that he was able to completely switch off his brain and feel nothing at all.

But when he opened his eyes, he saw that it was dusk and Luna was nowhere in sight. Had she gone and left him lying there? He knew that she could be flaky - for lack of a better word - but she had never left him alone before. She was the only person he had told that he was scared of being alone and he thought that she understood that.

Ron swallowed thickly as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs as he glanced in the direction of home. Dusk was perhaps one of his least favourite times of day as well if he was completely honest. Well, it was a good time to be settled down beside a fire with a cup of tea, not the time to be out on the moors.

He took a moment to steady his heartbeat before he stood up and started walking back to the Burrow, figuring that Luna must have headed back to her own house and deciding just to catch up with her tomorrow. He had just shoved his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Ron jumped and his eyes shot wide as he spans around, but there was no-one there. His breath caught in his throat before he decided that it must have been a tree or something like that. He turned again to continue his way home but froze when he could no longer see the house.

It hadn't vanished, or at least he didn't think it had, but the most that had been trying to set in ever since he had opened his eyes was now swirling around him and the visibility was so bad he could barely see five feet in front of himself. He swallowed again and reached to take his wand out from behind his ear - only to find that it was no longer there.

"Shit." He mumbled. He'd have to come back to look for it tomorrow now as there was no way that he would even be able to find where he had been lying now, especially not when he wasn't even sure what direction home was in.

"Language, young man." A voice that sounded somewhat familiar and yet he couldn't place it reprimanded him, causing him to flinch. So he wasn't alone after all.

"Hello?" He called out tentatively. He couldn't see anyone, but then he couldn't exactly see anything at all just then. "Is someone there?" He asked when there was no reply. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

"You could say that." The voice answered after a few moments and out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw a dark shape, not unlike a dementor in the fog moving towards him. He turned on his heel to face it though his brain was screaming at him to turn and run in the opposite direction.

"I…" He began, but he trailed off, the words completely drying up inside his mouth as the figure emerged from the most. He blinked rapidly as he found that it wasn't a dementor - though he supposed that the fact that this creature (or should that be a person?) could speak was a dead giveaway there. No, this being had a human face with long blonde hair + and what's more was that it looked like Luna, though an older version of the girl and is if it had seen things that Ron couldn't even imagine.

"Don't be afraid." The figure spoke softly in a voice that was not unlike Luna's, but he just knew that this was not his friend, despite the resemblance. "I am a friend." Ron wasn't sure if he could believe that. If Luna had still been here to hold his hand then it might have been a different story.

"Who - who are you?" He stuttered out, taking a stumbling step backwards as the figure continued to walk towards him. He was trying not to completely panic but the creature wasn't making that easy at all, especially not as two great wings emerged out of the most attached to its back. "What are you?"

"My name is Pandora. We met long ago when my Luna was a little girl." The creature answered him, but it only strengthened his confusion.

"Pandora? Pandora Lovegood?" His eyes widened as he looked the creature up and down. It - or she, he supposed - did look a lot like his friend. "But she - you died."

"Not quite. Luna and her father had to tell people that I died to keep Luna safe. Some people were close to discovering what I am, and if they did that then Luna would have been in danger. Half-breeds are not generally welcome." Pandora explained while Ron stared at her. He could see where Luna got her ability to talk and have it not make sense.

"Okay," Ron said with a short nod after a few moments. "Okay. But then why are you here now..?" He didn't want to ask what exactly she meant by Luna being a half-breed. He didn't think that was polite, not to mention that he figured he could halfway guess.

"I saw that you are lost and I know you are a friend of hers."

Ron nodded again, glancing around him. He was lost with no idea of which direction to even start walking in. 

"I also found this," Pandora added as she handed him his wand, a smile on her lips that almost made Ron want to feel comfortable in her presence, but the wings that towered over him made him feel nervous.

He took his wand from her and gave a small "thanks" in return before he started following Pandora as she turned. He wasn't sure if he could trust her, but he was fully aware that he didn't have a choice just then. He was well and truly lost, but once again, a Lovegood was going to help him feel not so lost.


End file.
